


Fortunes

by devilsnowcandy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Prophecy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsnowcandy/pseuds/devilsnowcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the night Lelouch is conceived, CC has a flash of foresight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunes

Sometimes, Marianne wanted CC to ride Charles, and because CC couldn't think of a reason to refuse and Charles was generally willing to play along that's how it went. Him on his back and she lowering herself down to meet him, Marianne laughing behind her back and fondling her breasts. It didn't do much for CC but she knew how Marianne liked to touch her so she never told her not to.

Beneath her Charles gazed up at her steadily, his thrusts even and controlled. He was proud of his skills with women and lovemaking, in his own way, and he liked to see his favourite wife playing with CC, but in some ways he was also wise. He was at least not foolish enough to believe that CC found him remarkable. 

She could appreciate that, even if she found very little of him to be at all erotic. His cock inside her, his thumb on her clit, these things all helped, but what made her wet was the desire she knew Marianne felt for her. A thousand years later, and it was still knowing that she was wanted that always gave her the most pleasure.

Marianne kissed her, a wicked smile on her lips, purposely rubbing her bare breasts against CC's back, and CC arched, raising a hand to hold her head down. She could feel an orgasm approaching, and she sighed with pleasure as Marianne kissed her jaw, her neck, cupping her breasts in her hands. One of CC's hands found its way between Marianne's legs and as Marianne groaned and bucked her hips CC came with a sudden gasp.

Charles hadn't come, but he allowed CC to slip off of him and crawl over to the side of the bed. He sat up as Marianne happily abandoned CC to lower herself on Charles' erection, licking her breasts. CC watched from the pillows as they fucked, Charles' face mostly hidden by his wife’s hair. Marianne glanced slyly at CC, mouth open and panting.

CC saw the moment when they came - almost simultaneously, Charles moaning loud and low as Marianne clutched at his shoulders and threw her head back, eyes shut, hips shuddering. CC sighed again, quiet, and half-shut her eyes.

The two of them managed to roll into a sleeping position on the bed without separating, and Marianne grabbed her hand to pull her close. CC thought of resisting, but in the end she gave in and lay her head against Marianne's shoulder. There was a calm as they all rested briefly.

"A child," said CC suddenly as the thought came to her. She couldn’t read the future or guess with any real accuracy what it might have in store, but sometimes, very rarely, she could feel the start of something extraordinary.

"Hm?" said Marianne, drowsy. "Are you doing some telling of our futures?"

"I'm no fortune teller," said CC, looking away. "But there will be a child born of this."

"Ah," sighed Marianne. Charles had pulled out of her. CC slipped her fingers between Marianne's legs again, pressed one inside. She wondered if the other woman or Charles were even listening to her.

"Anything else you can say?" rumbled Charles as Marianne moaned appreciatively.

CC said nothing for a long few moments. It seemed to her even as she thrust her fingers into Marianne and felt her shiver and clench around her, even as she lowered her face to the other woman’s lips and kissed her, that everything was less real than it had been. There was a strange kind of anticipation in her now, and she longed for time to speed up, to see the boy she knew would be her contractor someday.

"A child," repeated CC, face close to Marianne's. "A boy with a clever mind and a conqueror's will. The world trembles at his feet."

"Ah - there, CC," breathed Marianne. CC kissed her breasts, licked a nipple. _He will be your destruction_ she mouthed against her skin.

By the time she got to Marianne’s vulva, Charles had slipped a finger into CC. She bore down on it, enjoying the pleasant friction as she suckled on the hood of Marianne’s clitoris and listened to her quiet, panting moans.

"And how did you come by that information?" asked Charles. He was far too composed for this situation, CC thought irritably.

"Oh, don’t answer him," said Marianne as CC made to draw back, "Keep going - aahhh, CC. _Oh,_ oh please - "

Marianne, as a rule, never begged. Not to anyone, for anything - certainly not to the Emperor. But before CC she whined and cried out, and for CC she came, loudly, thrashing, all her carefully cultivated self-control gone. Sometimes CC wondered if this wasn't the main reason Charles tolerated her presence when he made love to his favourite wife.

As she pulled away from Marianne, licking her lips, she was surprised into a deep kiss from Charles. He pressed her back into the bed and she let him, let him rut himself against her belly and fondle her chest. He reached his orgasm when she pushed one of her fingers up his ass, slicked with Marianne’s wet. 

Twice in one night seemed to be his limit. He turned over, away from the two women, and soon seemed to be asleep. And it was Marianne who pulled at her and whispered questions - "Will he be my only son? What will he look like? Will he be happy?"

CC said she couldn't tell. What she wanted to ask was "Why do you care? The world you're building won't have any need for a son of yours as beautiful and as tragic as his mother."

But instead she held Marianne close to her own naked body, and drifted into sleep to the sound of Charles' soft snoring.


End file.
